The Return of Zoe
by maddyswiftfan
Summary: Follow up for the last series of M.I. High. Includes Romance, Comedy and Action. Main characters are Tom Tupper, Aneisha Jones, Dan Morgan, Keri Summers, Zoe London, Frank London and Stella Knight I don't own M.I. High :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Lesson

The MI High team were sat in Mr Flatley's boring English lesson. Dan and Keri were both slumped almost asleep on their desks while Tom was carefully playing Blade Quest on his spy pod behind his bag with Aneisha on lookout for him.

"Everything is good, Mr Flatley is well distracted looking through what appears to be M…M..M Macbeth?!" Aneisha said astonished.

Mr Flatley hopelessly looked through Macbeth.

"Macduff blah blah blah…" He said to himself.

Suddenly he stopped. "You know class this Macduff is just like Luke Blade in Blade Quest, running around saving the world haha". He said sounding just a little too proud of himself.

Tom's face lit up with excitement as he urged to hear more.

Aneisha leant over the desk to talk to Keri, who was sat on the desk in front of them.

"Oh no, he has been sent into ULTRA fan girl mode well I say girl..." Aneisha began. "More like little child."

"What is this Fan Girl you speak of?" came a confused voice from behind them. It was Preston.

"Ya, ya, ya don't know what a Fan Girl is?!" cried a Distraught Keri.

"I bet even Mr Flatley knows what it is!" Aneisha grinned.

Mr Flatley looked up from Macbeth.

"Of course I know what Fan Girling is class, I ship Everlark!" (Peeta and Katniss from the Hunger games if you didn't know )

"Anyway, back to the lesson students, I want you to act out your favourite scene from Macbeth."

Dan by now was asleep on the desk, Keri couldn't help but take a picture of this to put on Instagram.

"#sleepydan #cute #lazy #bladequestboredom #tomisafangirl" said Keri proudly as posting the picture.

Aneisha jumped over the desk so she was in a pair with Keri while Tom got up and walked over to the sleeping Dan. He put his bag on the chair next to him and got out a voice changer. He set it to Mrs King's voice and crept right up to Dan's ear.

"Daniel Morgan, Detention!" he shouted at Dan in what now was Mrs King's voice.

Dan jumped right out of his chair and fell on the floor.

"Sorry Miss!" he called from the floor.

He looked up to see three laughing faces over him.

"Priceless!" Shouted Keri stopping the cam recorder on her phone.

Aneisha bent down to help Dan up while Tom continued laughing at him.

"Get off me!" snarled Dan as he nudged Aneisha off his arm.

"I'm just trying to help!" Aneisha called back.

"Well, I don't need any!" he said as he flipped up back to his feet.

Keri looked to check that he was alright.

By now she wasn't laughing and looked seriously at him.

"Are you ok?" she asked looking slightly concerned.

"Yea, course, fine…" he replied slightly blushing at the fact Keri cared.

Mr Flatley charged over.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Yes sir just getting into pairs" Aneisha answered politely.

"I suppose you're going with Keri?" Mr Flatley asked.

"Urm, yeah, is that a problem?" Keri answered in a less polite manner.

"I just think you should go with someone new" Mr Flatley said.

"New?" Dan interrupted.

"Yes, Daniel, You should go with Aneisha". He said happily.

Dan looked strangely at Aneisha.

"It could have been worse I suppose" Dan said grinning at Aneisha.

"Keri with Tom and Felicity with Preston" Mr Flatley said before walking off to put the others in groups.

"This is going to be funny!" Aneisha said to Dan.

"Wait, Tom going with Keri or Lady J and Preston?" Dan said with a smile.

"Well I meant Tom and Keri but I'm sure Preston and Lady J will be just as funny!" Aneisha laughed.

A few minutes went by, everyone was starting to slowly get on, even if it meant arguing. Well, everyone but Dan and Aneisha.

"So Dan what's your favourite part of Macbeth then?" Aneisha asked.

Dan looked at her "The, urm where that dude dies…"

Aneisha looked back at him with a slightly confused face. "When witch character dies?" she asked.

"All of them…" Dan said blankly. "Let's be honest they're all pretty stupid".

"Sure…" she replied.

"Hey, how about we just act out every death in the play!" Aneisha said enthusiastically.

"Urgh, cool yeah..." Dan replied.

Suddenly there was a scream. A girl's scream. It was Keri of course!

"NO TOM I AM NOT WEARING A PURPLE CLOACK!" screeched Keri.

"But Keri, that was like the Royal colour back then and that…"

Tom said trying to persuade her.

"Tom you don't even know about fashion, you are wearing converses, WHITE converses!" Keri complained.

"Excuse me, yours isn't much better, you wanted RED spy gear!" he shouted back.

"OMG TOM YOU DID NOT JUST GO THERE!" called Keri who looked as if she might punch him.

"OH, COME ON TOM IS THIS LADY MACBETH YOUR MUM OR SOMETHING!" Keri said angrily.

"KERI, GO READ A HISTORY BOOK, THE WOMAN DIED OVER 400 YEARS AGO!" He called back to her.

"OH, SO SHE IS YOUR MUM THEN!" Keri shouted back to Tom rather rudely.

"Oi, that's not funny!" Tom replied with anger raging in his eyes.

Aneisha looked across the classroom to the fight.

"I think you better go over there before Tom throws a hard drive at her!" Aneisha said concerned.

"Yeah, that thing really hurts!" Dan said running over to the situation.

"Tom put that hard drive down NOW!" he said forcefully "And Keri stop winding him up, we don't want the whole school to know" he said a little quieter.

Mr Flatley quickly put down his Morris Dancing Monthly magazine and rushed over to the scene.

"Is everything going alright, I heard raised voices" Mr Flatley called.

"Urm yes sir sorry, we kind of got distracted, about, Blade quest." Tom said.

"Yes we urm, couldn't remember whether The Dark lord's Cloak was purple or black" Dan said finishing for Tom.

"Oh right I see," Mr Flatley began, "A little off task but as it was blade quest I'll let you off" he said marching back to his magazine and cup of tea.

Just then the bell rang, every student turned to door with a determined face. The seemed like a pack of tigers desperate to catch their prey, or the door in their case.

"Go carefully now children!" called Mr Flatley.

But it was too late the whole class stampeded towards the door.

They were all packed around the door when there was a deep scream followed by a big pair of glasses flying through the air and hitting the blue carpet floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Poor Preston

"Sir, oh no it's Preston!" called Aneisha.

Tom helped her try to fight past the angry crowd to the injured Preston.

"My right tibia, I think it's fractured!" cried Preston from the doorway. Aneisha carefully helped prop his back against the frame.

"Your what now!?" said Keri in a confused voice.

"You know Keri your shin bone, the massive bone in your leg!" Tom said mocking her.

"Ooooooh, that thing" Keri replied looking a bit stupid.

Mr Flatley jumped straight to his feet, tearing both his grey blazer and purple and orange polka dot tie off.

He then rolled up his white shirt, so the sleeves went his elbows. Then darted over to the casualty.

"Don't worry Preston I can save you!" he said spritely. "It says in my Moroscope in Morris Monthly!" he added.

As he reached Preston, instead of trying to check out his right leg for swelling, Mr Flatley started Morris Dancing.

The class looked strangely at each other and started to laugh.

With the laughter and the strange Noises coming from Mr Flatley, the whole corridor quickly came alive with commotion.

And Mrs King was NOT going to stand for this.

She immediately charged down the corridor, straight towards the classroom.

"WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON?!" she bellowed at the class at the top of her lungs.

Keri who had her back to the door, jumped out of her skin when she heard Mrs King's furious voice. This caused her to whack into Dan who was standing next to her. Dan who was not at all expecting it, then hit into Tom, causing the domino effect. As Tom reached Mr Flatley, he grabbed onto his shirt in hope he wouldn't crash to the ground. Instead they both thundered down onto the poor Preston below.

He shrieked in pain.

"Oh, for goodness sake, don't just stand there like lemons class, somebody call an ambulance!" Mrs King called at the baffled group.

Aneisha grabbed her phone from her pocket.

"Don't worry Auntie, I've got it" She said calmly.

Minutes later sirens sounded outside the school.

"Through here" Mrs King instructed the paramedic team.

They quickly rushed to Preston, immediately noticing his right leg. They placed his leg into an orange blow-up support before carrying him off on a stretcher.

"Mr Flatley you go with him, they can check you out while you're there" Mrs King informed Mr Flatley.

He was not one to object so he hurried off after the team and Preston.

"Well class there's nothing more to see, off to break c'mon c'mon!"

She said pushing them outside the door before locking it.

"Tom, Dan, seeming as you two saw the whole accident, can I borrow you to do an incident report?" She asked.

"Urm, yeah, sure…" Dan said staring at Tom.

"Come on then, it should only take 10 minutes, maximum" Mrs King called back.

Aneisha and Keri walked outside and sat on the wall above the entrance to the old Korps base.

"Can't believe her sometimes!" Aneisha moaned "Not even a thank you for calling the Ambulance!"

She looked at Keri, but it seemed her mind was elsewhere.

"Are you alright?" Aneisha asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just feel bad as I caused the accident and Tom hates me…" Keri answered.

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you, just apologise and it should be fine" Aneisha said reassuringly.

"I heard about you and Dan hugging on the last mission" she said moving away from the subject.

"What, who told you?!" Keri asked.

"Tom of course!" Aneisha said with a smile. "So do you like him?" Aneisha continued.

Keri blushed a bit.

"Well maybe a little..." she said with a smile "But he still loves Zoe doesn't he …?" she then said looking upset again.

The two girls sat in silence for a while, when they heard voices coming round the corner. It was Tom and Dan.

Aneisha looked up and smiled at them while Keri continued to look at the floor sadly.

"Keri has something she wants to say to you Tom" Aneisha said.

"Yeah, I wanted to say sorry for annoying and insulting you..." Keri replied in a shy voice.

"Nahh, I don't mind" he said "What more could I expect from the school's drama queen!" he smirked.

Aneisha and Dan stared hard at Tom.

"What did you do that for?" Dan snarled. "You can see she doesn't seem very happy!" Dan said walking up to Keri to see what was wrong.

He sat gently sat down next to her.

"So what's really up?" he asked carefully putting his arm around her.

"Oh you know the usual" she said "feeling guilty for breaking people's legs".

By now she was looking up at him with a smile.

Aneisha stood up and walked over to Tom as if she had forgotten the rude thing he had just said to Keri.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss!" the two quietly jeered at Dan.

Aneisha continued chanting while Tom turned around rubbing his arms down his back to represent two people kissing.

Keri found herself staring at Dan, who then slightly sniggered.

"What's so funny?" Keri asked.

"Oh just Tom and Aneisha flirting at one another!" he replied looking down into Keri's blue eyes. He hadn't really ever noticed how pretty she was before, and couldn't help but get lost in her beauty.

"Won't he just hurry up and ask her out!" Keri said now looking at Aneisha and Tom.

Tom stood awkwardly. He wasn't much of the emotional type.

"I don't fancy her!" he said with a raised voice trying to hide his feelings.

"Sure…" Dan replied sarcastically.

"Well, I urm better be off now…" Tom said scratching the back of his neck.

"You know, things to do…" he replied walking off and nearly smacking into a tree.

Aneisha stared at Tom furiously walking off.

"I better check if he is ok" she said looking angrily at Keri. "I expected this from Dan but you Keri, not at all…"

And with that she ran after Tom.

"Just you and me then…" said Dan.

"Yeah, I guess so…" Keri said in reply.

Keri then remembered Zoe, and Keri being Keri, she wanted to know more.

"So how's Zoe? Keri asked. "I take it you've heard from her recently?" she added.

"Keri enough, don't you think I would of said something if I had heard from her? He said with a raised voice.

"You know she is your sister!" he snarled.

By now he had let go of Keri and was standing opposite her.

"Do you love her?" Keri asked stupidly.

"Look Keri I don't even know what love is anymore, but I certainly don't feel it for her, or you, or in fact anyone!"

He shouted before storming of to join Tom and Aneisha who were standing by the school gates.

Keri was now almost in tears.

"Why do I always have to mess things up!" she said to herself.

"I can't stay her now, perhaps I should just go and never come back!" she said walking back into school to pick up her things from her locker before she leaves.

Over by the gates Tom and Aneisha noticed Dan walking over.

"You seem angry" said Tom walking over to Dan to greet him.

"One word" Dan replied "Keri!"

Tom laughed a little, "Don't worry about it!" he said "I can see why you call her annoying now though…"

Aneisha looked disappointingly at them.

"I think you should go a little easier on her, it can't be easy being her" Aneisha said standing up for her mate.

"Yeah, whatever..." Tom replied staring at her.

Just then Tom's spy pod started beeping.

"What's going on?!" Aneisha said concerned.

Tom opened up his spy pod. It showed a map of outside the school with a flashing red dot heading straight for the entrance.

"I, I, I'm picking up a KORPS van heading straight for us!" he said worried.

"I'll call Frank" Dan said getting his communicator from his bag.

By now Keri was the opposite side of the playground heading to the gates.

"Is that Keri?" Tom asked squinting his eyes.

"What is she doing trying to leave?" Aneisha said.

"Keri!" they both shouted at her.

Keri just looked straight on outside the gates.

"Don't bother with me, I'm not worth it!" she called back.

Dan dropped his communicator to the ground, leaving Frank on the other end, wondering what was going on.

He ran to Keri who was now outside the gates.

"Keri, now is really not the time to do this!" he shouted. But, Keri was now half way across the road.

"Just leave it Dan, I don't want to hear it!" she said, dangerously turning from the road to face him.

"Keri please there is a KORPS van heading straight for you, please I'm begging you come back!" Dan called back with fear in his voice.

"Look, you may think I'm stupid and a bad spy, but do you really think I'm going to fall for that!" she protested from the middle of the road.

The KORPS van was now just meters from Keri.

"Oh look there's K3R1 standing perfectly in the middle of the road!" spat the crime minister.

"Are you suggest we hit her?!" asked the KORPS van driver in shock.

"YES, YOU IDIOT!" bellowed the crime minister from the passenger seat "She killed the Mastermind, now let's make her PAY!" she said before bursting into laughter.

"Full speed now!" she called.

Keri looked back to face the road, Dan was right.

She had seconds to quickly move, but she froze, motionless.

"Maybe, this is what I deserve!" she shouted back to Dan.

"Keri, please no!" Dan called "I love you, please don't leave me!" He cried to her with tears now in his eyes.

Keri turned to run back, but it was too late.

There was a scream, followed by a screech of wheels.

Keri's body was flung lifelessly over the KORPS van before they made a quick exit.

Dan ran to Keri, who was now lying in the road.

"She needs help now!" he called to Tom and Aneisha who were now by his side.

But is it too late….?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Return of Zoe

An hour later, in the KORPS van, all was quiet, the Crime Minister turned around to face the inside. Sat in the middle of the floor was Zoe.

"Ha, V95 what use are you to MI9 now," snarled the Crime Minister to Zoe. "It seems not even lover boy needs you anymore!" she said grinning to herself.

"Why did you bring me here?" Zoe asked. "Why did you have to make me see this?"

"We had to prove to you that KORPS needs you, and if making you watch your sister be killed persuades you, then so be it" the crime minister explained.

"How is showing me my sister's death going to make me like you?" Zoe said shyly.

"Oh, no V95, killing your sister won't make you like us, but showing you that you boyfriend no longer wants you, but wants your sister, should make you start to understand the way we think." The crime minister explained.

"I suppose your right crime minister, what use would MI9 have for me now, I don't want to have to be the shadow of Keri if she lives, I don't want to watch my boyfriend be snatched from my grasp. I want to change the world, make people live by my rules, and most importantly feel noticed again." Zoe cried.

"Yes that's right Zoe," said the Crime Minister trying to be kinder to her "If you go back to MI9, you will be left hidden and forgotten, but with us you have a chance, a chance to shine above the rest and most importantly a chance to be noticed."

Something clicked in Zoe's brain, a slight design fault with all clones including Keri. It makes them change their ways of thinking for the better of themselves. It is not their choice, but it is how KORPS programmed the mastermind to see the world if he at last got a body. This meant that he would always be a step ahead, and looking out for no one but himself.

"Now that we are, well, on the same thinking level, there is a question I want to ask you." The Crime Minister began.

"What is it my creator, my mistress, my leader?" Zoe asked.

"Now, Zoe, my time as Crime Minister is almost up, but since I have no children, I feel that you are the best choice to success me." She told her.

"But mistress, I have no experience, I wouldn't be able to keep up to your expectations." Zoe explained.

"Don't be so ridiculous girl!" the crime minister screeched "I have put my faith in you, the least you can do is try!"

"Ok mistress" Zoe replied sadly.

"Now come here so I can see you in the light" the crime minister demanded.

Zoe got up and carefully walked towards the Crime Minister. However, the driver had not realised this, and shot round a sharp corner, which resulted in Zoe falling flat on the floor.

"Careful you idiot!" screamed the crime minister "If you hurt on hair on her head, I will have you killed!"

Back at the hospital Keri was lying lifelessly in her blood stained hospital bed.

"Let me see Keri now!" Dan demanded at the nurse who was standing outside Keri's room.

"I'm afraid she is in a critical condition, her heart rate is dramatically dropping." she replied pushing Dan back from breaking through the door.

"She will live, won't she?" he said trying his hardest to keep himself from crying.

"We can't be sure yet, but we will let you know as soon as there are any changes" she answered in a more sympathetic tone.

Suddenly an alarm went off, it was Keri. She no longer had a pulse….


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Grave Stone

"Prepare the Resuscitation paddles now!" demanded the Lead doctor from inside where Keri lay.

"What are they doing to her?" Dan cried racing over to look through the window.

He slammed his hands hopelessly against the glass. "Keri, Keri!" he desperately shouted, now with tears streaming down his face.

He slowly fell to the ground, he could no longer see her body being powerfully charged.

The nurse bent down so she was level with him.

"I know this will be hard for you dear, but you've just got to hold on for Keri's sake," she said caringly.

Aneisha walked round the corner to where Dan was now leaning with his back to the wall.

"Come on Dan, it will be ok, this is Keri we're on about!" Aneisha said trying to raise his spirit.

"Yeah I suppose…" said Dan sadly replied, slowly getting up and looking at Keri one more time before leaving.

For the next week at school, Dan sat silently lying against the table in every lesson. And at break and lunch he spent his him on the field alone under the cherry tree.

Tom and Aneisha looked at him worriedly.

"Is he alright? I haven't seen him eat a single thing all week!" Aneisha asked.

"He won't if he goes on like this" Tom said, sounding concerned "we have got to try and cheer him up" he said looking Aneisha in the eyes.

They walked up to the tree, arm in arm.

"Hey Dan!" Aneisha said "Got any plans for today after school?" she asked.

Dan looked blankly up at her.

"No…" he muttered so they could barely hear him.

"Me and Neish are going to the cinema tonight" Tom started, before he was interrupted by Dan.

"Nice to see you two are going on a date..." Dan said.

"Well, actually we were wondering if you wanted to come too?" Aneisha said smiling at him.

Dan couldn't help but think of Keri now. He thought of when they hugged after the death of the mastermind. The more he thought about her, the more remembered just how alone he was.

"Nah you're alright," he began "Wouldn't want to make things awkward".

Aneisha was just about to open her mouth to speak when she noticed Dan's communicator flashing.

"We urm, better get going…" Tom said.

Tom and Aneisha started to walk back into the school. Once they had reached the Care taker's store room they waited for Dan who had trailed behind, to catch up.

Moments later they arrived at HQ.

Frank and Stella were both standing by the glowing table in the middle of the room to greet them.

"Hey, what's up Frank?" Tom asked noticing that they hadn't immediately shouted orders at them.

"Ah, well" Frank began "We have had a call from the Hospital."

Dan's face lit up.

"W, W, W, What did they say?" Dan asked anxiously.

"Keri is in a stable condition as her heart rate has returned to normal" Stella explained.

"That's great!" Dan said smiling for the first time since Keri had gone.

"Well yes, but the thing is, you see Dan" Stella continued "Keri has two major breaks to her left leg which will need a series of operations"

"She will be able to walk again, right?" Dan asked.

"Urm, yes, but it will take weeks of therapy, which means she won't be able to come back to the team for a month or so".

"However, will be able to visit here soon" Stella said in attempt of raising the melancholy atmosphere in the room.

"On a more pressing note, this means we will be a member short" Frank said. "But, we have emailed Zoe to see if she is free to take over for her."

"Great, it will be nice to catch up" Aneisha smiled.

"Well, we better not keep you from anymore of your valuable education!" Stella sniggered.

The team the headed back to lift. Once they had got back into school, they were just in time with the bell.

"Well, we better not keep auntie waiting" Aneisha said quickly rushing to class.

"Yeah, I could really do without a detention" Dan replied.

At KORPS HQ.

"Ah V N, Nine- Zoe!" the Crime Minister said feeling stupid for forgetting Zoe's name.

"We see you have been asked to return to MI9" she continued.

"Tell them, I'm not going!" Zoe replied angrily.

"But, Zoe this could be your chance to prove yourself" she explained.

"How?" Zoe replied in a confused voice.

"Oh I don't know, perhaps send KORPS a few of MI9'S private files?"

"Maybe put a webcam somewhere in the base for us to watch them from" she continued.

Zoe scrunched her face as she thought about it.

"Oh, and did I mention, mess things up between your sister and Dan" the crime minister added.

A slight smile came across Zoe's face

"Alright, what do I need to do?" Zoe asked in anticipation.

"Well, I have just emailed MI9 on your behalf saying that you should be able to make it tomorrow if you catch the next plane" The crime Minister said.

"Good cover story" Zoe replied.

"Yes well you better get packing big day tomorrow!" The Crime Minister called staring at her with a smile.

The next day at school, Dan started to join in with the class. In science they were getting back their crystals they had made a few weeks ago. Aneisha's was a deep purple, Tom's was a bright red (just like the one in blade quest!) and Dan's was a beautiful sapphire blue.

"Just like Keri's eyes" He said to himself, not noticing that Aneisha could hear him.

"You know you could always give it to her, when we visit the hospital" Aneisha said, smiling at him.

"Yeah, good idea!" He said grinning back at her

Tom walked over and sat next to them.

"I had a call from Frank" he started to explain "he said he may have a possible siting for the new KORPS base."

"C'mon no time to waste!" Dan said enthusiastically.

At base Frank and Stella were staring at a map on the main computer.

"Ah, Team" Frank began, "we believe this is the new KORPS HQ, after tracking the Van that hit Keri it drove here." he said zooming in, to show an old warehouse at the end of a small alleyway.

"But first I want you to meet the newest member of the team" Stella said.

A chair spun round, and there sat in it, was Zoe clutching Flopsey in her arms.

"Dan!" she shouted placing Flopsey on the table running over to hug him.

"Is that for me?" she said looking at the crystal in his hand "It's beautiful"

"Well, urm actually... it's for Keri" he said barely being able to look at her.

"What?" Zoe screamed like the Crime Minister.

"Well this is awkward…" Tom said staring at Dan.

"Yeah, we are together now Zoe, I've moved on, I think you should too" He said walking as far away from her as possible.

"Save the Drama for later, we have a real mission here!" Stella called angrily staring at Dan, before facing back to the map.

"Dan, Zoe, Aneisha I want you to investigate this site immediately, and Tom you stay here on the computers" Stella instructed.

"Fine by me!" Tom smiled back.

The other 3 agents ran into the elevator.

Once they were out of the school, Dan led the team by Tom's directions in his ear piece.

"Ill urm…catch you up" Zoe called. "Just taking a call from my sister".

"I don't trust her!" Dan said scrunching his face.

"Oh give her a break Dan, she has just found out her boyfriend doesn't love her anymore!" Aneisha replied.

They ran off leaving Zoe to herself.

"Crime Minister are you there?" She whispered into a communicator, disguised as a watch.

"Yes, what is it Zoe?" she replied.

"MI9 know of the new base, evacuate immediately!"

"Ok, thank you, you really will make a good leader one day" the crime minister said.

Zoe smiled a little but then remembered about Dan.

"He really doesn't love me!" she moaned to the Crime Minister.

"Oh no, Zoe, don't get upset over that boy, I'll leave him a little surprise at the base!" she laughed before cutting communication.

By soon they had arrived. They entered cautiously.

"I think it's abandoned" Zoe said looking round the empty room.

Dan reached up to a lit switch. He expected the whole room to light up, but instead just one tiny light did. It was shining like a spotlight on an object in the middle of the room.

"What is that?!" Aneisha called as they all ran to the object.

"I,I,I think it's a grave stone!" Zoe replied looking around it. "It has a note attached" she continued.

Dan bent down so he was level with the note.

It read: "Dear MI9, I expect you all know about our little incident with KER1 the other day, much to our disbelief we hear that she will be alright. However keep your guards about you, as this is not the worst we can do MI9. Kindest Regards KORPS.

They looked down at the grave stone, it had the words Keri Summers RIP with brackets at the bottom saying: "Rest in pieces".

"It's obviously just a trick, they've lead us here for nothing" Zoe said breaking the silence.

Dan looked carefully at the note before running to the exit.

"Where are you going?" Zoe called to him.

"They could be hurting her right now!" Dan shouted before disappearing.

"Dan wait!" Zoe called but she was too late.

Aneisha ran as quickly as she could after him. Zoe was left in the room alone for a few moments. She looked at the gravestone closely, before rolling her eyes and following Aneisha.

"I can't see him anywhere!" cried Aneisha.

"Don't worry I know where he will be…The hospital" Zoe replied in a frustrated tone of voice.

Around half now later, Dan burst into the hospital. His face was bright red with sweat pouring down it. He walked over to the desk.

"Where is Keri Summers? I need to see her now!" he panted.

"Through here" replied the same nurse from before. In the window, Dan saw Keri sat peacefully in the bed.

"You have a visitor" the nurse said opening the door.

Keri looked up, in front of her was a sweaty Dan fighting to catch his breath.

"Dan!" She called as best as she could from her croaky voice. "Are you alright?!"

"Yeah course!" Dan smiled, walking over to her side.

"It's you we should be worrying about!" he said bending down to her. He gently leaned in and kissed her cheek. She looked back into his blue eyes and smiled.

"Now that's the smile I've missed" he said looking back at her.

She pulled him back and kissed him on the lips.

"Even when you're sweating, you are perfect!" she said.

Outside the door peeking carefully through the window was a jealous Zoe. She listened in to every word.

"So, what brings you here?" Keri said, realising what she had just said.

"I saw something at this warehouse from KORPS" he began trying to keep in tears "It was a gravestone with your name on, and there was a note saying they would hurt you, and, I urm, wanted to know you are alright" he said, with tears now dropping onto her bed.

"Its ok Dan" she said hugging him "you are probably just paranoid" Keri said reassuringly. "I'll be out in two days, and safely back at home to rest" she continued.

"I hope so" Dan said clinging on to her back.

Outside the door, an angry Zoe put her watch communicator to her mouth, "We have a problem" she said into it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Zoe's mistakes

"I want her Dead now, and Dan, in fact I want them all dead!" she snarled into the communicator.

Zoe suddenly stopped speaking and looked through the window at Keri.

"What am I doing!?" she asked herself, "She's my own sister!"

She ran into Keri's room, knowing she had to fix this.

"Zoe!" Keri called with a smile "What a nice surprise!"

Zoe walked over and sat on Keri's bed.

"How does it feel to back then?" Keri said grinning. "It's so nice to finally meet you!"

"You to," Zoe said slightly smiling back.

Keri looked carefully at Zoe, she didn't seem happy.

"Not you upset to?" Keri jokingly asked.

"Urm, well…" Zoe began shyly. "I've made some massive mistakes!"

"Don't worry, we all have!" Keri said still smiling.

"No, not on my scale" Zoe replied, quickly looking down so she didn't have to make any eye contact with Keri.

"Try me!" Keri replied.

Zoe knew this was her chance, she took a deep breath in and began her story.

First, Zoe explained when she was kidnapped by KORPS and forced to watch Keri be hit by the van. Then she went on to explain about the Crime Minister making her become her heir.

"Keri, I know you might hate me now, but I really want you to understand I had no choice."

"What did she mean by _I had no choice_? Keri thought.

"I was told that I, you, and well all our twins, are born with a defect." Zoe then went on to explain "It's not our choice, but we are programmed to do what we think is best for ourselves. And in my case, this meant turning against you and MI9"

Keri looked at her with a really confused look.

"S,s, so how did you manage to fight it?" Keri asked.

Zoe now feeling a little braver, was able to look her sister in the eye.

"Easy really, when I saw you lying there alone in your bed my mind just clicked." She started to explain "Although, KORPS offered me such power, I just couldn't bear to see my own family suffer like this. And, I knew from this moment on, I would never find true happiness with KORPS, and so my brain returned to its normal state." Zoe explained.

Keri pulled Zoe over and hugged her tight.

"I am so proud of you!" Keri cried.

"Don't be," Zoe said sadly.

"Why?!" Keri asked.

"I've messed up real bad!" Zoe replied.

"How?" Keri asked.

"Well, one, the crime Minister expects me to takeover KORPS, and two, well I've really ruined things with Dan".

Keri felt guilt rush over her.

"You haven't, I have!" Keri told her.

"I'm the one who stole him off you, it's my fault."

Zoe looked at Keri disappointingly.

"You really didn't I promise you, Dan moved on and I just made a mistake thinking he would still want me" Zoe said.

"Are you sure it's ok?" Keri asked.

"Of course sis!" Zoe replied "now what do I do about these problems?" she said worriedly.

"Well, I could get tom cut the Crime Minister's communications to you and MI9." Keri suggested.

"You would do that for me?!" Zoe asked surprised.

"Course, you're family!" Keri said hugging her again, this time Zoe hugged back.

"What about Dan?" Zoe said.

"Leave him to me" Keri said "I know exactly what to do!" She was now grinning mischievously at her sister.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Dan's Mistake

"Where's Dan now?" Keri asked, still looking mischievously at Zoe.

"Back at HQ with Tom and Aneisha I guess, why?" Zoe asked starting to wonder about her suspicious face.

"Perfect hand me your communicator!" Keri smiled.

Zoe didn't question her sister, and did it.

"Hello, Tom are you there?" Keri said.

A few seconds later the Pencil started to vibrate.

"Yes, it is Tom, is that you Keri?" Came a voice from the communicator.

"Yes, now Tom, I need you to do two things for me." Keri began "The first is that you block all communications between Zoe and the Crime Minister via the watch communicator Zoe will give you once she gets back to HQ."

"Sure I can, but why?" he questioned.

"Now is really not the time Tom, she will explain in her later" Keri informed him "Oh, and by the way you might want to wipe KORPS data while you're there" She added.

"With pleasure!" Tom replied but I'll need a location for the main computer system" Tom explained

"I'm sure Zoe will help you sort it" Keri answered "Now is Dan there?" Keri asked starting to smile again.

"Urm yes, I'll just grab him." Tom replied.

Keri quickly winked at Zoe.

"Hey Dan!" she said happily.

"Hey Babe, What's all this I hear about Zoe?"

"Oh nothing to important, she says she will explain later" Keri answered.

"Wait what, you mean she is with you now?!" Dan said with a raised voice".

Zoe looked worryingly at Keri.

"I think he really hates me" she whispered.

"Ah Dan yes, I heard about your little misunderstanding earlier" Keri started "Now don't get angry at me, but I asked her to flirt with you"

"What, why?" he replied.

"Well, I wanted to know that you really did love me and so I used her to test you" Keri said shyly acting to Dan to sound like she meant it.

"Why would you need to do that?" he said in a concerned voice.

"Well it's just at my old school the boys weren't all ways very nice to their girlfriends, and I often found myself being cheated on" Keri said sadly. Now this really was true.

"And well, Zoe being a good sister, she wanted to make sure you wouldn't hurt me by testing if you would flirt back with her… I'm so sorry and I will understand if you want to break up" Keri continued almost in tears remembering those bad memories.

"No, no I understand" he said caringly. "I will always look out for you"

"Love you!" Keri said, started to smile again.

"Love you more!" he answered back.

"Now, before you go, me and Zoe thought that we could all meet up the day I get out of Hospital out my house and maybe have a few drinks?" Keri said "Oh, and yes my foster parents won't be there!" Keri laughed.

"Alright, we will look forward to it" Dan answered in a happy voice.

"Bye!" Keri said and ended the call.

Zoe shrieked in excitement before tightly squeezing Keri.

"You are the best Sister ever!" she said.

"Don't mention it!" Keri said struggling to breathe.

Later, Zoe went back to St. Hearts. "This is it, she thought to herself explaining time!" She then entered the lift.

At HQ she walked out to see Frank, Stella, Tom, Dan and Aneisha all staring at her.

"I hear you've got some explaining to do, young lady" Stella said walking up to her.

Zoe nervously began to explain.

"I suppose we better forgive you!" said Stella smiling.

"Yeah, luckily I have deleted all data on MI9 from KORPS HQ, so no real harm has been done" Tom said replied.

"Thank goodness!" Zoe cried hugging Tom.

Zoe then got up to talk to Dan who was petting Flopsey.

"I'm urm, really sorry about earlier" she muttered.

"I know you meant well" he said turning to face her. "And well since your my Girlfriend's sister I better be nice to you!" he said as a joke.

"So, you looking forward to the party at Keri's on Friday?" Zoe asked changing the awkward subject.

"You bet!" he said smiling.

After another hard day at school, the party had come.

It was 5 o'clock and Zoe was desperately looking for Keri to arrive any second. She had been waiting outside Keri's for almost 20 minutes now. "I'll give her a few more minutes before I call" she thought to herself. Just then she could hear muffled voices from down the road. She got up from the steps by the front door, and ran to the end of the driveway. It was Tom, Dan and Aneisha.

"Hey!" shouted Aneisha.

"Hi" Zoe faintly called back.

Aneisha was wearing a tight dark blue dress with creases in that went to her right side. Where the creases met there were lots of little crystals that made the shape of a diamond. Her hair was straight with a silver flower clip in. She wore blue heels to match her dress. Tom and Dan however, were just casually dressed. Dan in jeans with a pale blue superdry top and Tom in black trousers with a Blade quest top on with a matching black hoodie wrapped round his waist.

By now they were all outside Keri's.

"I love you dress!" Aneisha said looking at Zoe. "And your hair is just amazing!"

Zoe had forgot she was wearing a red floating dress with a flower around the waist. Her hair was up in a bun with two little sections either side of her ears hanging out that she had curled.

"Thanks, you to" she said quietly to Aneisha.

"You seem a little distracted" Dan said looking at her strangely.

"I can't seem to see Keri anywhere, she was meant to meet me here half an hour ago!" Zoe explained "I better call her"

Zoe reached into her bag and dialled Keri's number.

"Hello" replied the phone in Keri's voice.

"Keri, Where are you?" Zoe called down the phone. "It's been ages!"

Keri looks at the time on her phone.

"Oh, sorry, I hadn't realised it had got so late, I have just finished getting ready Trina" Keri said.

"Trina?" Zoe asked in a confused tone.

"Yeah, she was my best friend from my old school, anyways better let everyone in, there's a key under the flower pot by the front door" Keri said before quickly hanging up.

Zoe looked at the flowerpot and then back to the group, which had no doubled in size.

"Suppose I better let them in" she muttered to herself as she lifted the plant pot up and took the key from under it.

She walked up to the door and opened it.

"Keri says we are all welcome in, and that she will arrive shortly" Zoe shouted to the group, so they could hear her over their conversations.

The group started to walk in.

"Wow, this place is massive!" said one girl.

"Nice TV!" another said.

Zoe stood by the door until everyone was in. Last to walk in was Tom and Aneisha.

"Didn't know Keri had an open plan house?" Aneisha said in amazement looking around.

"Yeah, I didn't think she was stupid enough to put her spare key under a flower pot!" Tom sniggered back to her.

Zoe shut the door. "Everyone into the Living room please" she said looking at them for help.

"Yeah, c'mon guys!" Aneisha said as she guided them in.

Meanwhile Keri and Trina were at the shops with Trina's dad.

"Now are you sure your parents are ok with this?" Trina's dad said putting several bottles of bear and vodka onto the checkout.

"Definitely!" Keri said innocently staring back at him.

"Well, if you do get into any trouble Trina's got my number" He replied dialling in the pin of his credit card to the machine.

The girls and Trina's dad then headed to the car and drove to Keri's.

Once there, Trina helped Keri out onto her crutches and then walked to the boot to grab the shopping bags. This included the alcohol and sleepover stuff for after the party.

Keri and Trina then said goodbye to Trina's dad and knocked at the door.

Inside many of the guests were starting to get bored.

"This party is awful!" Zoe could hear from the mumbles in the room.

She was so distracted by the negative comments that she didn't hear the door.

Dan rushed over to the door of the living room where Zoe stood.

"Don't worry I think Keri's here!" he said before leaving to answer the front door.

"Keri!" he said rushing to hug her.

"Hey!" she said back smiling.

"You look beautiful!" he replied before gently kissing her cheek.

"You don't think it's too much" Keri said looking down at the black and white floral Hollister dress she was wearing.

"Of course not, you look amazing!" he started "But then again you all ways do!"

Keri smiled and kissed him back.

Trina stood awkwardly watching them clucking all the bags. She was just wearing black leggings with a white floating dress that went down to her knees. Her long blond hair had been straightened and reached all the way down her back.

"I'm sorry to break up this little romance, but this stuff is really heavy!" she called at Dan and Keri.

They stopped and looked at her.

"Oh, sorry just in the kitchen will do" Keri replied blushing.

Dan helped Keri up the steps and into the door.

Trina had now returned from the kitchen, and went to greet the others.

Dan looked at Keri.

"Really, Trina!" Dan said sarcastically.

"Sorry, Dan but she's my one of my best friends!" Keri replied smiling.

Dan did not like Trina much because every time he had met her she tried flirting with her, and this just reminded him of Melisa. A girl who has a massive crush on him since last year.

"I know she's a little over bearing, but she knows you're with me now, so she shouldn't try anything on with you" Keri said quickly kissing Dan before heading to the kitchen to make drinks.

Dan couldn't face going into the living room alone knowing Trina would be there, he went to help Keri.

"What you making?" He asked.

"Just Vodka and coke" she replied "here take these in". She pointed to the tray of drinks on the counter.

Dan picked up the drinks and looked back to expect Keri to be behind him.

"Just getting my docking station" she said noticing Dan watching her and hoped to the stairs.

Dan walked back into the Living room.

The bored guests look at him strangely, as he poked his head around the door.

"I've got alcoholic drinks he said trying to interest them "Keri will be back down with music in a second"

The guests started to look a little more enthusiastic.

"Alcohol?" Tom whispered to Dan "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Sure…" he replied a little unsure "It was Keri's idea"

"Well if you think you can handle this" Tom whispered back.

Dan then remembered last time he was drunk, he had done some really bad things. And hadn't drunk since. Once Zoe had first gone he found it his way of coping, and soon became addicted causing him to be suspended from MI9 for a week. Since that day he hadn't touched the stuff.

"That was before I had Keri" he said "Now I will be strong enough to control it" he said back to Tom.

"I hope so" Tom said doubtfully.

"Look, I will!" he said angrily walking off to get a drink. He then sat with some of the boys from St. Hearts.

Keri then returned holding a docking station. Tom ran up to help her set it up. Tom wanted to tell Keri desperately about Dan, but he had promised he wouldn't as Dan feared she would loss interest in him.

The speakers started to blur out "Rather be" by Clean Bandit, Keri's favourite song.

The night was going great. Well, that was before some of the boys started a drinking competition.

"Dan, Dan, Dan!" The boys chanted.

Tom, Keri, Aneisha, Zoe and Trina ran over to see what was going on.

They saw Dan drinking straight from a bottle of Vodka.

"Dan, what are you doing?" shouted Keri staring at him downing the stuff like water.

"Having fun!" Dan replied before starting to put the bottle back to his lips.

"Please stop Dan this isn't fun for me!" Keri called to him with tears gathering in her eyes.

Dan stopped and began to laugh at her.

"Aww, is Keri upset?!" He smirked at her "Well, that's a shame because you're not the boss of me!"

"Dan, please, I know you don't mean this!" Keri called back.

"Oh, like you didn't mean to upset me, by setting Zoe on me!" He shouted back now getting very annoyed.

The guests fell silent.

"I didn't think it would upset you this much" Keri replied, with tears now rolling down her face.

Dan walked unsteadily over to her and the others.

Keri scrunched her face in anticipation of being hit. But instead, was shocked to find him pulling Trina toward him before he began to kiss her.

When he stopped he looked right into Keri's face.

"Now, Keri, tell me I didn't mean that!" he shouted before storming out of the house.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Guilt

Everyone looked around in shock to Keri. She fell to the floor in tears squishing her injured leg.

Tom felt so guilty for what Dan had done.

"I am so sorry!" he said "I better check that he will be alright"

He said, awkwardly walking to the door and leaving.

Keri started to breakdown on the floor.

"Why would he do this to me!?" she screamed punching the floor.

Aneisha decided that Keri had been humiliated enough, and forced the guests out the house.

Zoe and Trina then bent down to help Keri up.

"I am so, so sorry" Trina began "I promise I didn't want that to happen!"

Keri looked at her briefly "I know..." she said quietly, between crying.

Zoe looked at the mess around the room.

"We better sort this out" she said starting to collect the drink glasses in.

The girls put Keri onto the sofa.

"Now, you stay here, and we will have this place sparkling in no time" Zoe said hugging her sister.

By now, Tom had found Dan walking shakily along the pavement.

He ran up to him, and grabbed onto his arm.

"Get off me!" Dan growled.

"Dan, you really don't have a choice right now!" Tom replied grabbing his arm tighter.

"Now, I'm going to call your mum saying you're staying at mine" Tom started to explain "I can't let your mum see you like this, who knows what she might do!"

"You're not my father!" Dan laughed.

" Well, I'm glad I'm not!" Tom said back.

He thought about just how different Dan was now, compared to the happy person Tom knew and liked.

Back at Keri's house the girls had finished tiding. They had now converted the dirty floor into a series of mattresses, duvets and pillows.

"Now all we need is ice cream and a good movie" Aneisha said, now sitting on the floor from all the hard work.

"Yeah, great idea" Trina said smiling "I'll get the ice cream!" She then got up and went to the kitchen.

Zoe turned the TV on.

"How does Frozen sound?" Zoe said looking up to Keri, who was still sat on the sofa with tears rolling down his face.

"Yeah, whatever" she replied.

The film went on.

"Let it go, Let it go!" All the girls sang apart from Keri, who was now curled up asleep on the sofa.

"Hey, Keri, are you awake?" Trina asked looking at her. There was no reply.

Aneisha picked up a duvet and gently put it over her.

"We better be quite" Aneisha said to the others.

Tom had now got Dan to his house. Luckily for him, his parents were sound asleep.

Tom pulled him upstairs, and put Dan onto his bed.

Tom then turned around to his desk. He looked into the draw labelled " MI9 Weapons".

"Sonic stunner, Freeze ray, ah, Sleep dart!" He said happily to himself.

"W,W,What are you doing?" Dan asked.

He spun the chair around to Dan, hiding the sleep dart behind his back.

"Sorry Dan" Tom replied quickly injecting the dart in his arm.

Dan immediately fell unconscious.

"Such a shame things ended up like this" He said looking sadly at him.

Tom then brushed his teeth and settled down to sleep on the floor.

Back at Keri's house, the film had ended.

"Wow, the sister friendship between Anna and Elsa is amazing!" Trina said "I wish me and my brother could be that close" She added.

"Keri is a good sister" Zoe said quietly.

"Love the way they didn't need a man for true love!" Aneisha said.

Keri was pretending to be asleep, but in secret was listening to every word.

She began to cry silently, thinking about what Aneisha had just said.

Around half an hour later, all the girls were asleep. But Keri was still thinking about the moral in the film Frozen, and how Dan had betrayed her.

The next morning at Tom's, Dan was still slightly asleep, but Tom was wide awake staring at him.

"How did this happen?" He asked to Dan " This isn't like you"

Just then Dan's eyes fluttered open, he saw Tom sat sadly in front of him.

"Good to know you won't try and kill me now" Tom said in a disappointing tone.

Dan pulled himself up. His head was banging with pain.

"Why, what's happened, why am I here?" he asked, using all his power to speak.

"You were drunk, Dan" Tom replied "You did something unbelievable"

Dan looked worryingly at Tom.

"What to who?" he asked desperately

"What!" shouted Tom "So you don't even remember cheating on Keri right in front of her eyes?!"

"I did what?!" Dan replied in shock.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The apology

"She does know I would never mean to hurt her, right" Dan said feeling worthless.

"No, I really believe she thinks you would, and more to the point, did." Tom replied staring up to look Dan in the face.

"I'm sorry this happened…" Dan said quietly "Why didn't you stop me?"

"You really think I didn't try?" Tom asked "You're my best mate, I will always look out for you, just as I would hope you would for me"

Dan looked apologetically at Tom.

"Of course, I will always look out for you, maybe I should go and find Keri" Dan said.

"No I don't think that's a good idea, you're probably the last person she wants to see right now! Tom explained "You stay here and I'll go"

"Thanks Tom, you really are the best, more than I deserve, by far" Dan said forcing a little smile to break over his face.

Keri, in the meantime had woken up and was trying to make pancakes as best as she could on one leg.

"Breakfast!" She called to the girls who were just about awake.

Keri hoped slowly down the landing to the living room.

Aneisha jumped up when she noticed Keri trying to fight open the door.

"You should have woken me up, I could have helped!" Aneisha said taking the plates from Keri's hands.

"No it's ok, I didn't want to wake you, you all looked so peaceful" Keri replied.

The smell of the pancakes woke Trina and Zoe up.

"Smells amazing, Thanks Keri!" They said in unison.

The girls all enjoyed their breakfast, especially Keri it seemed.

"You seem happy for a girl who's just lost her boyfriend!" Trina laughed.

"Yeah, to happy…" Zoe said looking at her sister.

Keri realised she had some explaining to do.

"Yeah, well I thought long and hard about it last night, and I thought it will be for the best if I just move on." Keri said.

"Just like that?" Zoe asked "It's taken me until now to get over him"

"Well yes it will be hard, but I read in a magazine that the best way to move on, is to spend lots of time with your friends" Keri replied slightly beginning to smile.

"I'm sure we can help you with that" Trina said.

Aneisha seemed a bit worried.

"But what about Dan?" she asked "he has an alcohol problem, who knows what he might do without you?!"

"He does?" Keri asked starting to seem upset again.

"Yeah he only stopped when you came, he didn't want you to know because then you might of not liked him" Aneisha replied.

"He really did that all for me?" Keri said starting to feel tears collecting in her eyes.

"Yeah, and now you're throwing away all that he had on one tiny mistake!?" Aneisha said angrily.

"Maybe I could forgive him" Keri said looking down to the floor.

"Are you kidding me!?" screeched Trina " He cheated on you!"

"Oh, and did I mention kept secrets from you!"

"Yeah, your right, when someone loves you they are meant to tell you things like that" Keri said.

Aneisha and Zoe looked disappointingly at Keri.

"Suppose it's your choice at the end of the day.

Just then, there was a knock as the door. It was Tom.

"Hey, Keri, I just came to say that Dan is really sorry and that…" Tom was interrupted.

"Yeah, tell him I am to, in fact tell him 'I'm sorry for falling for him, and that I think it's for the best that we split up" Keri said.

"But he…" Tom was interrupted again.

"Look Tom, I'm not interested, thanks for coming and everything but I don't want to hear it" And with that Keri shut the door on him.

Once Tom was back home, he found Dan waiting eagerly waiting sat on his bed.

"So, how did it go?" Dan asked hoping for the best.

"Sorry mate, she didn't want to hear it and said that it's for the best if you split up" Tom explained.

Tom sat next to his friend.

Dan started to cry.

"It's happening again" He sobbed.

"Don't worry Dan, I've got you" Tom replied putting his arm around him.

The next day Keri went to base to hand in her pass, although Keri's leg had almost healed, she explained to the team that she no longer wanted to be part of MI9.

A month went by, and Keri slowly drifted further and further from Dan and the team. She now would occasionally say "hello" to them if she saw them.

It was a sunny day in June, and Dan was sat as usual under the cherry tree which was now in pink blossom.

Keri was with Trina talking to the football team.

"So, do you think he's fit?" Trina asked Keri looking at the captain of the team.

"Well maybe a little" she explained "but I don't think I would go out with him"

Trina grabbed onto Keri's arm making her walk away from the game.

"Shame, heard his into you" Trina explained "Oh and almost every girl likes him"

"Well, they can have him because I'm not interested" Keri replied pulling away from Trina's arm.

"I'll see you tomorrow" she quickly said before walking away from Trina.

Dan was just about to take a sip of his Vodka, when he overheard her and Trina's conversation. He put the lid on and placed the bottle on the grass.

He smiled a little thinking Keri still might like her.

He lay in the sun thinking about this so much that he hadn't noticed Keri walk up to him.

"What are you smiling about" She asked now sitting down next to him.

"Just you possibly still liking me" he replied.

"Well, even if I did, I still wouldn't forgive you for what you did" Keri said avoiding having to look into his eyes. She noticed the vodka bottle.

"Yours I presume" She said tossing it between her hands.

Dan looked at her.

"Spent ages trying to stop myself" Dan explained.

"Why?" Keri asked.

"Well I convinced myself I was doing it for you" He started "But I guess you're right, what is the point if you don't like me"

"I never said I never stopped loving you" Keri said shyly now looking at him.

He smiled.

"So why shut me out like this?" He asked.

"Well, I convinced myself that it would be best for the both of us, especially you" she began "Maybe it was my fault for wanting so much from you"

He leaned in and hugged her.

"No, I was just stupid" he replied.

"So you really do love me?" She asked.

"Since the day I set eyes on you" Dan answered.

She smiled back at him.

"Well I suppose I could give you a second chance, but first…" She said before picking up the vodka bottle and pouring it on the ground.

Dan didn't just watched.

"Why would I need that if I have the most beautiful girl in the world?" He said.

Keri hugged him back.

"I've missed you!" she smiled.

"Not as much as me!" He laughed back.

Keri gently leaned in and they started to kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Parents Evening

Keri lay with her head on Dan's chest. The blossom from the cherry tree had collected in her red hair. They had been sat there for so long, just watching their surroundings. The sun was now setting in the sky and Keri started to fall asleep. Dan looked down at her eyes slowly fluttering shut. He gently leaned over to reach his jacket and placed it over her. He spent a few more minutes before he too, was asleep.

Stella was pacing anxiously around base.

"Where is Dan?!" Stella she growled. "We called him over almost 3 hours ago!"

Frank walked to Stella to try and calm her down.

Meanwhile Tom sat frustrated in his chair by the computer.

"This is all my fault, I should never have told him about what Keri said!"

He said looking up to Aneisha who was standing next to him.

"How is telling Dan the truth your fault?" She asked with a confused face.

"Because I told him he was the reason Keri left MI9!"

Aneisha's face drooped into a frown.

"Ohh…." She said.

Tom was now spinning his chair desperately from side to side.

"He was strong for all this time, and well maybe he couldn't take it anymore" Tom explained.

"What makes you say that?" Aneisha asked.

Tom picked up his communicator from the side of the computer.

"I found this on the ground on the field earlier on today"

Aneisha took it from his hands.

"Dan's communicator…" she said "Why would he leave it lying around"

Tom gulped.

"Well, he obviously didn't want us to find him, where ever he went"

Aneisha bent down so she was level with him, and gently hugged him.

"I'm sure he'll come back"

Just then Zoe ran into HQ looking panicked.

"Where's Keri? I've tried calling but she won't pick up, her mum was expecting her home for dinner over an hour ago!" Zoe shouted.

Aneisha let go of tom and stood back up to face her.

"We don't know, but we can't seem to get hold of Dan either" She explained.

Zoe looked if as she might explode.

"What!" she shrieked "If I find out he has anything to do with Keri going missing, I will kill him!"

"Zoe calm down!" Aneisha said in a raised voice.

Tom spun round to face the two girls.

"Well we may not be able to find Dan, but if Keri has GPS on her phone I'm sure it won't be hard to find her" Tom said.

"Good thinking Tom!" Aneisha said rushing over to his side by the computer.

Tom started a search and within seconds he had found a trace from Keri's phone.

"Bingo!" he shouted "found her!"

Zoe slowly walked over to see.

"But this says she is still in school?" Aneisha said puzzled.

"On the field somewhere" Tom replied.

"Let's find her immediately!" Zoe said turning to the elevator.

"Zoe wait!" Tom called "Maybe just me and Neish should go, you know in case Dan is there" Tom said turning to Zoe.

Zoe walked back to them and scrunched her face.

"Alright, but make sure you bring her back straight away" Zoe insisted.

Aneisha and Tom went.

When they reached the field they stated to search.

Aneisha looked to the cherry tree.

"Is that Dan?!" She shouted to Tom.

"I think so…" he replied.

The two ran over as quickly as they could.

Keri and Dan were still peacefully asleep, despite that the sun had now almost disappeared.

Once Tom and Aneisha reached the tree, they had realised what happened.

Aneisha smiled.

"Those two are just so cute!" She said.

Tom looked strangely at her.

"Well, that's urm, certainly one way of putting it!"

"I hope they are together again, they are the best couple ever!" Aneisha said back.

Tom couldn't take much more of this romantic business.

"Well, at least we know what happened with Keri's phone now" he said "Now, are you going to wake up Romeo and Juliet or do I have to"

Aneisha looked at him.

"Maybe we could leave them another minute or so" Aneisha replied.

Tom bent down to Dan and Keri.

"Well I guess I'll have to then!" He said now shaking Dan.

"W, W what?" Dan said opening his eyes.

"Dan you fell asleep and we really need you to get up because Zoe and Keri's mum are going crazy worrying about her" Tom explained.

Dan just nodded. He gently picked Keri off him.

"You need to get up" He said quietly.

Keri did what he said and handed Dan his jacket.

"Keri, Zoe wants you to go back to HQ" Aneisha said.

Keri looked at her wirily.

"W, Why?" she managed to ask.

Aneisha looked at Tom.

"Well, because she thinks Dan still might hurt you" Aneisha said.

Dan looked at him.

"I hate myself for what I did, but I would never do anything like that again" He said hugging Keri.

"I know but…" Aneisha said before Tom hit her in the ribs.

Luckily Dan and Keri were distracted by the hug.

"What did you do that for?" Aneisha hissed in a whisper.

"Look, I really think those to need some time to smooth things over" Tom whispered back "and well Zoe might not be best for them right now"

"Fine!" Aneisha said flicking her head "But, I'm not taking the blame when Zoe find out!"

Dan and Keri were still hugging when Tom interrupted.

"We will be off then!" He said grabbing Aneisha's arm.

The two rushed off back to base.

"I wish he would just ask her out!" Keri laughed, when they could no longer hear her.

Dan smiled and looked at Keri.

"You're shivering, take my jacket back" He said wrapping it around her.

"I'm fine, Dan, honest, I'm just tired." She said rubbing her head.

Dan picked her up and placed her legs over his arm and her arms around his neck.

"In that case I'll have to carry you back to your house!"

Keri gently kissed him on the check before starting to fall asleep again.

The next day at school it was parent's evening. The only people that weren't there was Zoe and her foster parents because she still hadn't been accepted back to St. Heart's yet.

All the team were with their parents apart from Dan, who was only with his mum due to the fact his dad had died when he was 12.

Aneisha sat down in front of her Science teacher, with her mum and dad by her side. Things hadn't been good at home for Aneisha at the moment, and she found school was really dragging her down from seeing her friends and being a spy.

"Now I'm afraid to tell you this, but we think Aneisha has done something very bad" Her teacher explained.

Her parents looked at her.

"Oh, really, now what might this be?" Her mum asked still sternly looking at her.

Aneisha was hiding something, something bad.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Secrets Aneisha's science teacher looked disappointing at her. "It seems that Aneisha had somehow managed to cheat her recent exams" She explained. Aneisha's face filled with guilt. "Now, Aneisha, we need to know how and why you did this" Her teacher said. Her parents stared angrily at her. "Yes, we must know!" They said in unison. Meanwhile Dan, Keri and Tom were chatting. "Urgh, got Mr Flatley In ten minutes!" Keri complained "I've already been told I need to do more lateral thinking!" Dan and Tom looked at her strangely. "You mean, what even is lateral thinking?!" Keri added. Tom rolled his eyes. "It means thinking outside the box, Keri!" Tom replied. Dan looked over to Keri's foster parents. They were talking to Tom's. He sighed. "What's wrong?" Keri asked grabbing onto his arm. "Well, you see me and my mum were talking to Mrs King, and then she asked if she should speak alone with my mum, and well she is still there 5 minutes later!" He said looking down at Keri. "I'm sure it will be alright" she said standing on her tiptoes so she could kiss him on the cheek. Tom rolled his eyes again. "Look, I can just about put up with you two kissing in private, but seriously everyone's parents are in here!" Tom moaned. Dan turned to face Tom. "Well, just for that, I'll make sure everyone in here knows it!" Dan said picking Keri up above him before pulling her down to his lips. "How grown up, Dan!" Tom replied looking away from him, to make it look like he doesn't know him. "Well I'm not complaining!" Keri laughed back. Mrs King and Dan's mum looked at Keri and Dan. "He just seems so happy "His began explaining to Mrs King "I can't believe he would do this again!" The team stood still watching everyone for a while. "Woah, Lady J is just about to see Mr Flatley!" laughed Dan. "Let's go watch!" Keri said grabbing his jumper. Lady J slumped into the chair next to her parents. "Now you see, we feel we have trouble connecting to Facility" Mr Flatley started "You know, it's like we really don't get each other". "Respect yo" Her mum replied. She had long blue and purple striped hair and was wearing a leather jacket and jeans. "You see our Felicity needs good street vibes and if she ain't got them she don't have any connections, you get mw?!" Lady J's mum asked Sir. Mr Flatley looked extremely confused.

A few minutes later Dan's mum walked over to Him, Tom and Keri.

"How could you do this to me AGAIN" She screamed at him.

"What do you mean?" Dan asked.

"You know!" she shouted back grabbing him out of the room.

Tom and Keri were left speechless at his Mum's actions.

They both looked at their parents talking.

By now, Aneisha had explained how she felt under pressure.

"It is still not expectable" Her mum argued back.

They then both got up and walked towards the door.

"Neish, are you alright?" Tom asked.

Aneisha ran to them.

"I need your help guys, I've done something really stupid!" she cried.

"Quick come on before my mum catches me!"

They all ran out of school.

Tom was desperately catching his breath back.

Keri, however was not tired at all.

"So you gunna tell us what's happened?" She asked.


	11. Chapter 11

Aneisha looked nervous.

"I, I urm..." She began. "I kind of urm..."

"Oh come on!" Tom laughed "I don't have all year!"

"Well you know the science test" Aneisha started to explain before Keri cut across.

"Yes, the one where you lot all got an A and I got a B..." Keri moaned.

Aneisha gulped. "Well I kind of urm, cheated..."

Tom and Keri looked at each other in shock.

"So, your telling me that I tried my hardest and only got a B and you went and cheated and got a better grade than me!" Keri shouted.

"Look, I'm sorry Keri, I've just been so stressed with MI9n and family..."

Aneisha was interrupted again.

"Look, it's the same for all of us" Keri began "If anything it has been hardest for me and Dan!"

Aneisha looked at the ground "You don't understand..." she said quietly.

"What do I not understand!?" Keri said angrily "You've had it easy, you haven't been ran over!"

Aneisha looked up but couldn't face looking at Keri.

"Look, I'm sorry, but if you just let me explain..." Aneisha said.

"You know what, I really don't want to hear it!" Keri replied.

Keri started to walk off.

"Where are you going?" Tom asked "Maybe if you listened to her, you might understand why she did it" Tom said trying to defend poor Aneisha.

"Look, I'm the fail around here, you mean I tried my hardest and got a B where as Aneisha well it just seems like it's all just a big joke!" Keri called back without turing back to look at them.

"Keri, I promise I didn't want you to look stupid!" Aneisha said back to Keri almost in tears.

"It was just my way of trying to cope with what's going on at the moment"

Keri now turned to face her.

"You coping?, what about me?" Keri moaned back "I can't even work for MI9 anymore!"

"Well, it was your choice to leave!" Aneisha called back.

"Yeah and it was a mistake!" Keri called back "I would do anything to get it back, but Stella said maybe it's for the best!"

Aneisha looked sorry for Keri as she didn't know Keri wasn't wanted back.

"See, everyone just thinks I'm a fail!" Keri shouted and ran off.

Tom looked at Aneisha.

"She'll be alright tomorrow, you'll see" Tom said trying to comfort her.

"Don't you get it Tom?" Aneisha asked.

"Get, what?" Tom replied.

"The fact that all Keri does, is try her best and look ho9w that worked out for her" Aneisha said.

"Yeah, I know it's unfair, but that's not our fault" Tom said.

Aneisha bit her bottom lip.

"It makes me a rubbish friend though, I made her feel stupid, no one does that to their best friend" Aneisha explained.

"Don't worry about it please!" Tom begged "The real problem here is why you felt you had to cheat" Tom said sympathetically.

Aneisha continued to bite her lip.

"You said it was something to do with your family?" Tom said.

"Look, Tom forget about it, all I care about is fixing things for Keri" Aneisha replied.

"Well, all I care about is knowing that you are ok" Tom said.

Aneisha smiled a bit.

"It's nothing to bad I guess" Aneisha replied.

"What is it then?" Tom asked.

"Well my mum was diagnosed with cancer last week, and I urm didn't really revise because I just got so distracted by it" Aneisha bravely explained.

"That's easily understandable" Tom said hugging her.

"The thing is, I thought my mum would get it, but it seemed she didn't" Aneisha said.

"Did you tell her that was why?" Tom asked.

"No..." Aneisha replied quietly.

"I'm sure she will understand if you tell her" Tom said.

Aneisha looked at him and smiled.

"Thanks for being so nice to me"

"Don't mention it, anyway what are friends for?!" Tom laughed.

He then blushed a little as he still hoped that one day they could be more than just friends.

"So, what to do about Keri?" Aneisha asked.

"I guess we could beg Stella!" Tom smirked.

"Yeah, I'm sure she would LOVE that!" Aneisha giggled back.

"Does Dan know?" Aneisha asked.

"I don't think so" Tom replied "But I don't think we should tell him, who know's what he might do!"

"Yeah, I suppose" Aneisha replied "Well I guess I better face the music!" she said

"Bye Neish!" Tom called to her as she disappeared into the distance.

He then headed back to the hall to find his parents.

The next day at break Keri sat with Dan.

"I just don't get why she would do that" Keri explained to Dan "She already knows I fell dumb"

Dan look into Keri's eyes.

"Well you are far from it!" He smiled.

She smiled back.

Before Keri could do anything else, Dan's pencil started to flash.

"Sorry, I'll see you some other time Dan said "You've got to be better soon I've really missed you at HQ"

"Yeah..." Keri replied thinking about why she wasn't back at MI9.

"Urm Dan, could I maybe talk to you later about something Keri asked.

Dan felt as if she might want to end things with him. But luckily for him his mum had grounded him.

"Sorry" he replied "My mum grounded me about the whole drink thing" Dan explained before running off.

Keri sighed.

At HQ Dan found the team waiting for him.

"Ah, Dan, don't worry nothing to hard for today's mission" Frank explained.

"We think that we may have possible sightings of more KORPS vans, so we just need you and the others to look at the CCTV for an hour or so"

"Great...how exiting!" Dan smirked sarcastically.

He sat on the computer next to Tom.

"Should you really be playing Blade Quest instead of working!" Dan laughed.

"Me Blade Quest, of course not!" Tom laughed back exiting it off.

45 minutes slowly went by.

"See anything?" Dan asked.

"No, you?" Tom asked in reply.

"Nope..."

They sat in silence for another few minutes before Dan broke the silence again.

"Keri said that she needed to talk to me about something but I feel it might be about dumping me" Dan said.

"Urm, Dan I really don't think it is" Tom replied.

"So what is it?" Dan asked.

"I can't say right now" Tom said looking at Frank and Stella chatting.

"Meet me later at the park" he said.

Dan threw his head into his hands.

"But, I'm grounded!" He replied.

"Well it shouldn't take too long" Tom said.

Just then Frank walked over.

"Right, you can go home now" He said.

"At last!" Zoe and Aneisha said running to the elevator.

Tom and Dan both slowly followed before heading to the park.

Once they arrived, they both sat on a swing.

"So, what were you going to tell me?" Dan asked.

"It's about Keri" Tom said quietly.

"What about her?!" Dan asked back.

Tom looked at him shyly.

"Well don't get angry, but..."


	12. Chapter 12

"I think we should call Keri" Tom said quickly changing his mind.

"But she thinks I'm grounded!" Dan sighed "she will kill me if she thinks I'm lying"

Tom rolled his eyes. "Dan we really don't have time for your silly little dramas, we mean you act like you two are already married!"

"Oh haha" Dan sniggered "Don't, blame me when she murders us!"

Tom grabbed Dan's phone from his pocket.

He then jumped up, and ran if to call Keri.

"Tom!" Dan shouted to him"I really hate you sometimes!"

Tom chose to ignore him.

"Hello is that Keri? It's Tom" he said.

"Yeah this is Keri, why are you calling me from Dan's phone?"replied the phone.

"Long story, but I need you to come to the park now" Tom explained.

"Why?" Keri asked.

"Dan needs to know, I've persuaded him to stay for an hour or so" Tom continued.

"He said he was grounded?" Keri said, now even more confused.

"Look he is, but he sort if didn't want to meet you because, when you said you needed to talk to him, he thought you might dump him" Tom said, feeling awkward.

"Aww he is so cute!" Keri said smiling to herself. "Right I'll be there in 5 minutes" she then hung up.

Dan glared at Tom.

"You told her!" Dan complained.

"Don't threat, she thinks it was cute,... I'll never understand girls!" Tom laughed.

Dan smiled "I'm so glad she understands!" He replied.

Tom sat back down on the swig next to Dan "Here have your phone" he said handing back it to him.

Dan took it from him and placed it into his pocket.

When he looked back up, he could see Keri walking across the field towards the park entrance.

He got off the swig, doing a front flip over the railings and cart wheeling towards her.

A group or girls looked at him including Melissa.

"He is so talented!" One said.

"He is so into me!" Melissa said waving at him.

He looked at her strangely, before pulling Keri into a hug.

When Dan let go, she turned to Melissa, "sorry to ruin this for you" she said realising this was the Melissa that fancied him.

"Whatever!" Melissa said "let's get out if here!" She then got up and ran to the exit if the park.

The other girls looked at Dan who was now giving Keri a piggy back.

"We urm, better go..." one if them said leading the rest after Melissa.

"She is weird!" Keri laughed.

Dan ran back to Tom carrying Keri.

"Thanks for leaving me!" Tom said.

"Anytime!" Dan laughed.

"So why did you need me?" Keri asked.

"Well you know the MI9 thing" Tom said quietly.

"Oh, yeah Dan, well you see, Stella thinks I'm not ready to come back, like ever" Keri explained.

"What she can't do that!" Dan shouted "it is my fault, I made you want to leave in the first place!"

"No Dan, it's not, I didn't want to tell you, I knew you would blame yourself" Keri replied.

"It is, Keri!" Dan said back.

"Again with the married couple thing!" Tom laughed.

"Wait what?!" Keri asked.

"Tom can't you just leave anything alone!" Dan moaned.

"Dan shh!" Tom said carefully listening to something.

Dan was paying no attention to Tom what so ever.

"No, Tom, I'm not finished with you!" Dan complained back.

Keri nudged Dan. "No, I really think I can hear something" Keri said in almost a whisper.

They all looked carefully around the park.

"Now!" Shouted the KORPS team running to the park.

"Try and take the girl" one whispered to another before they separated.

Dan knew they would be after Keri.

"Keri run!" He said pushing her behind him.

"No I'm not leaving!" She protested.

"Keri please, they might take you!" He said.

"I can't leave you to battle them all on your own, there are at least 10 if them!" Keri cried.

"Yes you can" Dan said picking her up and dropping her over the hedge wall.

She fell to the ground causing her phone to smash.

"No!" She said to herself.

She reached into her pocket expecting her communicator to be there, but it wasn't.

"I should never of quit!" She cried "I've got to help them"

She then ran down the street to get to HQ.

Dan was able to jump out if the way of three agents, where as Tom didn't stand a chance.

He was immediately grabbed. "Lets take them both, maybe the girl will follow" the leader said.

They then took Tom to the KORPS van and threw him in.

"Tom!" Dan called, but he couldn't hear.

The agents grabbed a metal disc and a sonic stunner before slamming the door on Tom.

Dan knew his only choice was to run.

He was ready to take a jump over the hedge he had thrown Keri over, but he was to late.

The KORPS agents threw the disc into his leg causing him to fall to the woodchips.

He was just able to struggle to his feet, when he found five KORPS agents standing around him.

Before he could do anything he was shocked by the stunner.

He fell unconscious, the agents then carried him to the van.

Meanwhile Keri had made it to the elevator.

The thumb scanner still recognised her print, allowing her to reach HQ.

"Keri, what are you doing here?, you do realise you are not strictly allowed down here now?" Stella asked.

She was sat next to Frank at the main table, drinking a cup if tea.

"I know, but Dan and Tom are at the park and they are out numbered by KORPS agents!" Keri said flustered with panic.

"Why didn't you call?" Frank asked.

"My phone broke, now please can we go!" Keri shouted.

"We will go Keri, you go home" Stella said.

"Please Stella, I need to be there" Keri pleaded.

"Frank!?" Stella asked.

"Ok Keri, you can come, but remember, if anything happens to you, it's not our responsibility." Frank explained.

"Thanks Frank" Keri said following them to the elevator.

By the time they reached the park it was empty. Well, or so they thought.


	13. Chapter 13

"We have called Aneisha for back up" Stella whispered to Keri "But Zoe is sorting out her new foster family replacements"

"I'll wait for her at the road" Keri said running off, before she was told otherwise.

She noticed the van parked hidden down a side alley.

Frank and Stella stayed at the park trying to trace any KORPS agents but they had brought no proper equipment.

"Maybe we should call Aneisha off, there's no chance we can trace them now" Stella said sternly.

"We NEED to find them, they are two of the best spies!" Frank replied.

"Look Frank, we can't do, what we can't do, if the worst comes we can train New spies!" Stella moaned back.

"We can't give up on them, they are like..." Frank stuttered "my...family!"

Stella looked at him.

She realised just how wrong she was.

"I'm sorry" She began "I'm not thinking straight, I want them back just as much as you!" She said gently hugging him.

Keri then walked into the park with Aneisha.

"Aww!" Look at those two!" Keri said trying to sound like everything was ok.

Stella looked at the two girls and quickly let go, and pulled on her blazer.

"Yes, urm... well it seems there's nothing we can do" she said awkwardly.

"What?!" Aneisha shouted.

Keri elbowed her in the side.

Aneisha didn't react, she knew Keri was hiding something.

"Yeah, well we will try everything we can at base" Frank explained.

"Ok sounds like a good idea" Keri said "better get to work as quick as you can!"

Aneisha then joined in "Yeah, make sure you call if you need anything"

Frank and Stella then walked out if the park, got into the under cover MI9 car and drove off.

Once Aneisha had checked that Frank and Stella had gone she walked to Keri.

"So you gunna tell me what is going on?" She asked.

"Well I know how we can find Tom and Dan!" She said grinning.

"Great!"She said smiling back "Am I forgiven?"

"Course, Tom told me, it must be hard for you, especially with me going on at you!" Keri replie

"Don't worry about it! So what's the plan?" Aneisha smiled.

Keri took her outside the park.

"You see that van" Keri explained "it's a KORPS van!"

Aneisha jumped back pulling Keri with her.

"Lets call Frank and Stella in that case!" She said in a whisper.

"No!" Keri replied.

"Do you want them back or to even know they are going to be alright?!"

"If course I do but we can't do this alone!" Aneisha said.

"Who says!" Keri said mysteriously.

"You can't be serious?!" Aneisha said shocked.

"Very!" Keri laughed.

"Now follow me!" She said running towards the van.

"Keri what are you doing?!" She called, but Keri could no longer hear.

"She's crazy, but that's why she is my best friend!" Aneisha said running after her.

Keri was at the back if the van attempting to open the back.

"Urgh, it's no use!" Keri complained.

"Keri is that you?" A muffled voice said from the van.

"Tom?!" Aneisha asked.

"Are you ok?!" Keri asked.

"I am, but Dan is unconscious" he said worried.

"Check his pulse!" Keri begged.

" I can't reach him, my hands are tied up!" Tom shouted.

Keri banged angrily on the van doors.

Her screams reached the KORPS agents who were in the house.

They ran towards her and Aneisha.

"It's the girl!" One shouted "take her and her friend"

"Yeah, we don't need witnesses lying around the place!" Another agreed.

"Run!" Tom shouted from the van "we will sort this out, you'll see"

"No, I'm not leaving you to fight them alone!" Aneisha cried.

"I need to know Dan will be alright!" Sobbed Keri "let's let them take us!"

The two girls were grabbed and tied up like Tom.

The van drove off.

When the van stopped around 20 minutes later, the KORPS agents opened up the van.

Dan was still lying in the van unconscious.

The man picked up a bottle of poisoned gas, setting it off before slamming the door shut again.

For a few seconds there were screams of pain, then everything fell silent.

The KORPS agents opened the van doors back open with masks wrapped round their faces.

"Her, to the crime minister!" The leader said pointing at Keri.

"Throw the others into cells!"

Keri woke up, in front if her Sat the crime minister.

"Ah, K3R1, how nice to meet you again" she laughed.

"I see you made a miraculous recovery!"

Keri looked furiously at her.

"What do you want with me?" Keri demanded.

"I want your blood!" She hissed.

"But first, I want you to suffer!" She said pointing up to Dan.

"I will kill him, then your friends, and then when you finally have lost everything and one you care about, I will kill you!" She sniggered.

Keri looked at Dan, he was strapped down to a stretcher, still unconscious.

d.


	14. Chapter 14

"What have you done to him?" Keri asked trying to show no emotion.

"Oh, nothing yet my dear, nothing yet!" She laughed.

"Why is he still like that then!" Keri said now showing fear in her voice.

The Crime Minister turned to face Dan. She then turned back to Keri grinning.

"I thought it made quite an improvement to him" she began

"He always seemed quite an aggressive boy!"

Keri looked at him, tears collected in her eyes, but she knew she had to stay strong for everyone.

"Where are the others?!" Keri demanded.

The Crime Minister grabbed Keri' s arms behind her back.

"All in good time, K3R1" she smirked.

"Tell me now!" Demanded Keri.

She was desperately trying to resist the crime minister's grip.

"Now K3R1, we don't have to settle things like this" The Crime Minister explained.

"What do you mean?" Keri asked.

"You really are just as dumb as you make out!" She said bursting into more laughter.

Keri still looked extremely confused.

"I mean that, if you and your silly friends will work for me, I may decide to spare your tiny lives!"

"I can use the computer geek for hacking MI9 and making weapons, that other girl for..."

The Crime Minister was interrupted by Keri.

"That geek boy, is called Tom, and that other girl called Aneisha, just happens to be my best friend!" Keri shouted.

The Crime Minister looked very unimpressed.

"Look dear, I couldn't care less, but as long as you help me, I'll spare you" she snarled back.

Keri stepped forward, to punch the crime minister.

"The least you can do is call us by our names!" Keri stopped herself.

She put her arm back to her side.

" The sooner we get the mastermind fully downloaded to his new computer, the sooner we can get rid if you for good!" The Crime Minister said.

"We will never work for you!" Keri snapped.

"Well I think you will find your friends already are!" The Crime Minister replied.

"Follow me!". She lead Keri down a tattered corridor. The lights were flashing on and off constantly.

"You took them here?!" Keri said frightened by her surroundings.

The Crime Minister didn't reply, just continued walking.

Once they had reached the end if the corridor, the crime minister pointed to a closed if room.

"Through there" the crime minister said putting in a code to unlock the door.

Keri was shocked. Tom appeared to have a cut across the right side if his face, and Aneisha was clutching her left wrist.

"Keri!" Aneisha said running over to her.

Aneisha hugged Keri as best as she could without hurting her wrist.

"What did they do to you?!" Keri asked.

"Oh no it's my fault, I fell on it when I was pushed in here" Aneisha explained.

"And Tom?" Keri asked.

"Oh..." Aneisha sighed turning to face him.

Tom looked up from the electronic equipment on the table and walked over to the girls.

"They, urm, hit me when I told them that they can't boss us around like this" Tom said quietly.

"I'm so sorry!" Keri said "neither if you deserved this!"

"Keri it's fine, we are in this together" Aneisha said reassuring her.

Tom looked around to make sure no one could hear them.

"We need to get help, and I think I know just how to get it!" he smirked looking at the gear on the table.

Aneisha and Keri smiled at each other, and followed him back to the table.

"Keri, do you still have your phone?" Tom asked.

" No, the crime minister took it" she said "but I do know where it is" she grinned.

"Perfect!" Tom said smiling back.

"Let me guess, you are going to attempt to fix Keri's phone so we can contact MI9?" Laughed Aneisha.

"Precisely!" He replied.

"If course it may take a while, we don't want to seem to suspicious" Tom explained.

"Of course it may take a while, we don't want to seem to suspicious" Tom explained.

"Ok, so I should grab my phone whenever is most convenient?" Keri asked.

"Yeah" replied Tom not being sarcastic to Keri for once.

For an hour the three agents began finishing the sonic stunner Tom and Aneisha were asked to make earlier.

"This stunner is not like any I've ever seen before" Tom said worried.

"Why does it matter?" Asked Aneisha.

"Well according to my predictions, the strength in this stunner could easily kill a human" Tom explained "and it´s certainly not the first one created, as I was handed this one to copy from"

"I still don't get it, Tom" Aneisha replied.

"It means that, it could if been used on..." He couldn't bear to finish his sentence.

"Dan..." Keri finished for him.

"That's why he didn't wake up, isn't it?" Keri asked

"I'm afraid so..." Tom said.

Seconds later a KORPS agent burst in the room.

"That's it for today" he instructed "I will take you to your cell, where you will find two trays if food"

They didn't say anything, just followed him.

They walked half way back through the corridor and stopped at one if the cells.

The KORPS agent opened it with his keys pushed them in and slammed the door shut behind him.

Lying on the floor if the cell was Dan.

Keri ran over to him "Dan, can you hear me, Dan?!" She asked gently nudging him.

He didn't respond.

"I can feel a pulse!" She said in relief.

Tom helped Keri lift him into one if the three beds the team were expected to share.

He then walked over to Aneisha who was starting to eat a bread roll.

Tom took one as well and sat next to her.

Keri stayed just staring at Dan.

"Come on, you need to eat" Tom finally said to her.

"I'm not hungry" she replied.

Tom looked at Aneisha.

"Fine, but we will leave it here if you change you mind" he said.

"We better get some sleep, busy day tomorrow" Aneisha said.

"Keri, you want a bed?" She asked.

"No I'm fine, I'll stay awake to check on Dan" she said quietly kneeling next to his bed.

"If your sure" Aneisha said getting info her bed, shortly followed by Tom to his.

"Night guys" Keri said.

"Night" Aneisha replied. With in minutes she was sound asleep.

Tom looked to see if Keri was still awake. He found her still just staring at Dan.

"He will be ok" Tom said "if you want some sleep later, don't feel afraid to wake me up" he said kindly.

"Thanks Tom" she replied.

This was the first time she ever recalled Tom being this nice to her.


	15. Chapter 15

It was 3:00 and Dan woke up for the first time. He carefully looked up. He saw Tom and Aneisha asleep in the other beds and Keri curled up on the floor. "Keri, are you awake?" He asked. She didn't reply. He got out if bed and bent down to her side. He stroked her auburn her. He then gently picked her up, and placed her in his bed. "You really deserve more than me" he said before kissing her. He watched her for a minute or so before sinking down to the floor. He tried to go back to sleep but he had to much on his mind. The cold floor didn't help either, he couldn't understand how Keri had managed to get to sleep on it. He tried to stop his mind from wandering, but every time he did, he felt the pain from the sonic stunner across his back. He spent the night staring out if the little window at the top of the cell. Slowly the sky started to light up from a black to a dull blue. Keri woke up. She noticed that Dan had given her, his bed. "Dan" she said jumping out to sit by his side "You need to go back to sleep, don't worry about me!" . She placed his hands in hers. "For me" she asked smiling at him. He managed to look at her. "I'm fine" he explained "I don't want to be a liability". Keri lent onto his chest "I promise your not, we just need you to get better" she said. He wrapped his arms around her. "I'm fine, I was just a little sleepy that's all!" he laughed. Keri really didn't have the power to argue with him, so she just stayed silent. The two just lay on the floor, Dan playing with Keri's hair and Keri watched the light outside. It must of been at least 5 o'clock by now and Tom had woken up. He noticed Dan and Keri, so he silently woke Aneisha up. She smiled at the two for a while. Tom rolled his eyes "right, that's long enough!" he said. Tom jumped to the ground "sorry to intrude" he began "but we NEED to discuss the plan" Dan smiled "of course, how did I guess you would have already thought of a plan!" Aneisha got up and joined the others on the floor "that's Tom for you!" She smirked nudging Tom. "oohh" jeered Keri sitting up "is there something you want to tell us, you two!"

Tom and Aneisha stared at each other in disgust. "No..." they both snarled.

"sure..." Dan said sarcastically looking at them. Tom and Aneisha both felt insecure.

"yeah well, on with the plan..." Tom said shyly.

"So KORPS seem to want us to make weapons, and yesterday I worked out that I could use some of the equipment to fix Keri's phone, so we can safely contact HQ." Tom explained.

Dan frowned "I'm so sorry I broke your phone!" he said to Keri "I'll buy you a new one"

"Don't worry about it!" Keri smiled " you shouldn't have to, as this whole thing is kind of, my fault" Tom sighed "Anyway back to the plan, Dan and Keri we need either of you to get the phone, as neither of you properly know how to make the KORPS stunners and me and Aneisha will continue to work on the parts for the phone, when possible."

Keri grinned at Dan.

"We will both go to get the phone" Keri said "wouldn't want to interfere with you two love birds!"

Aneisha and Tom both looked furiously at her.

"shut up!" Aneisha shouted.

"yeah!" said Tom in agreement "it's not like you two are any better!"

"at least we admit we like each other!" Dan said back.

"why should we have to if it's not true!" snapped Aneisha.

Tom felt hurt by this, but was determined not to show it. Unfortunately for him, Keri soon knew he upset.

"Aww Tom, I'm sure she doesn't mean that!" She said elbowing him in the ribs.

"Keri, why would I care" Tom said "just because you obsess over everything doesn't mean I do!"

The KORPS agents opened the door, carrying more plates of food.

"eat this quickly, you have lots of work to do today!" snapped one of the guards before making a quick exit.

"mission on!" laughed Keri throwing a bread roll at Dan's face.


	16. Chapter 16

"hey!" laughed Dan throwing it back at her.

"Guys, we really don't have time for this!" said Aneisha wanting so badly to do that to Tom.

The team ate as quickly as they could. 10 minutes later, the agents came back.

"You two!" he shouted at Tom and Aneisha "back to work in the science lab"

"fine..."Tom said trying to sound like he was disappointed.

The agent then turned to Dan "and you with me me, the Crime Minister is desperate to talk to you!" he laughed.

Keri frowned "about what?" She snapped "what are you gunna do to me?"

The two agents looked at each other. "Your the girl, aren't you?" one said "seeming as yours so precious to us, you might as well stay here all day!"

One of the guards pushed Tom and Aneisha out the door, and the other grabbed Dan. He slammed him into the wall outside while Keri watched hopelessly from the floor. Just as the agents were about to shut the door, Keri jumped up.

"stop!" She called "I'm going with Dan!". She ran out the door.

"Get back in there, now!" the agents shouted at her.

"No!" She cried back " I won't let you hurt him!"

The guards rolled there eyes "fine..." He snarled at Keri.

Back at HQ Stella was pacing across the room. The lift opened, and out came a stressed looking Frank.

"I just got a told by Mrs King that Keri's foster mum called up the school today, because she didn't go home last night" Frank said panicing.

"I thought you said she went home after the park?!" Stella snapped at him "And Aneisha?"

"I'm afraid she's missing too..." Frank said faintly.

"What!? That's our whole team, AND Keri isn't even our responsibility!" Stella replied.

"Stella, I know, but unlike the others, Keri's foster parents don't know about her involvement

in MI9"

Stella interrupted.

"Then we will have to tell them, in fact let's do it now!" She ran over to the phone and called Keri's house number.

"Ah, Mrs Summers, this is agent Knight from MI9" she said.

"agent?" replied the phone "Is my Keri alright?, please don't be bad news!"

"No..., Well actually..." Stella started to explain before she was cut across by Keri's foster mum again.

"It is bad isn't it!?, please tell me!" She begged through the phone.

Stella felt a sweat breakout across her forehead.

"Please, you just need to calm down, then I can explain" she said trying to keep both herself and Mrs Summers from breaking down.

"Thank you, now, Keri has been an agent in MI9 for the past 6 months, and well she urm..."

Mrs Summers cut across her again.

"Oh my gosh, that's how she got ran over isn't it?!" She shrieked into Stella' s ear.

"Yes, no, look that isn't relevant right now, what is, is the fact that Keri had been kidnapped by a organisation called KORPS" Stella explained.

"You will try and find her right?" Mrs Summers asked.

"Well you see Keri gave in her pass after the accident and..." Stella was stopped again.

"Let me rephrase that,you will find Keri or I will go to court and tell them everything!" Mrs Summers snarled.

"I'm sorry but she is not our responsibility anymore, however, we promise we will try our best to find her and the other agents" Stella continued.

"other agents?!, who are these other agents?"

Stella felt anxious.

"I can't tell you that I'm afraid" she explained.

"Tell me now!" She demanded "any other school members?"

Stella stumbled " Yes, I'm mean urm possibly..." She said.

"hmm, that parkour boy?" She asked the nervous Stella.

"D,D,D" Stella said without thinking.

"Daniel Morgan, the boy that broke my Keri's heart?!" She complained "I want her as far from him as him as possible!"

Stella couldn't think straight.

"He is just a kid, he didn't think she would run in the middle of the road!" Stella replied.

She suddenly noticed what she had just said.

"What! So not only did he break her heart, but he was the reason she almost died?!, You know what, as soon as I get her back I'm taking her as far away from you and that horrible boy!" Mrs Summers snapped before hanging up.

Stella dropped the phone and ran into Frank's arms.

"I've really messed up!"She cried.

"Look, I'm sure you haven't!" Frank said sympathetically "Now explain to me slowly, what happened" he said pulling her into a hug.

.


	17. Chapter 17

"She knows" Stella cried.

"What does she know?" Frank asked still holding her tightly.

"a,a,a, about us, MI9, and well she wants Keri to leave, for urm, good" Stella explained.

"What do you mean by good?" Frank asked gently pushing Stella away.

"She wants to not only stop her from coming to St. Hearts, but move her as far away from us as possible!" Stella replied looking him straight in the eye.

Dan arms were tied tightly behind his back to make sure he wouldn't try and fight the KORPS agents. Tom and Aneisha were lead by one of the agents back to the science lab, while Dan and Keri were being taken to the Crime Minister's office. Keri remembered the route from the day before and was choosing to lag behind the officers restraining Dan.

"Get in front of us now!" snapped the lead officer.

Keri stayed silent and walked even slower.

"I told you once, and I will not tell you again!" he then turned to another agent "grab her, I honesty don't care how, the harder, the quicker she will learn to follow my commands!"

The agent walked towards Keri, Dan tugged around so he could see her.

Keri tried to back away, but she stood no chance. The agent grabbed her hair and flung her to the ground.

Dan managed to pull free from the rope that tied his hands together.

"get off her!" he shouted running over to help her up.

"Are you ok, beautiful?" Dan asked sympathetically.

"Yeah, I'm fine.." Keri said blushing pulling Dan into a hug.

The KORPS leader pushed the others out the way so he was standing by Keri and Dan.

He caught Dan by surprise, and flung him to the wall opposite. Dan fell to the ground, giving the leader the perfect chance to get to Keri.

He slapped her face as hard as he could.

"Not so beautiful now, are you?!" He laughed. "Or now!" he added hitting her another two times.

The leader turned around to look as if he was going back to the other agents, but instead he flew back round to hit Keri again. Her face was now a bright red and she couldn't keep her feelings in any longer. Keri turned to the wall and burst into tears.

Dan cleared at the Leader agent before running to Keri.

He gently put his arms around her. "Don't cry, I've got you now" he said.

He wrapped his hands in Keri's hair, just as she said Libi used to do when she was scared.

She buried her head into his shoulder. Every time she tried to stop herself from crying, she just ended up making it worse. Her face ached like wasp sting all across her face. She just wanted to lie on the floor and die, like the little girl she was years ago, locked up, isolated in a KORPS cell. But somewhere deep down inside her, she knew she couldn't. MI9 had given her the strength she needed, to be brave no matter what. She pulled away from Dan and wiped away her tears, she looked a mess with her hair wet and stuck to face with her mascara smudged around her eyes, but she was determined not to let it get to her. Dan looked strangely at her, by it he wasn't up for an argument so he kept quite on her actions.

"Finished your Oscar winning performance yet?" sniggered the Leader.

Keri ran past him to the front of the group, not glancing at him once. Dan followed her but stopped to face the KORPS leader

"Don't you dare talk to her, or in fact even go near her!" Dan snapped.

Keri turned round with an angry look

"I'm strong enough to look after myself thanks" Keri hissed.

"looks like you've been put in your place!" laughed the Leader.

Dan sarcastically smiled at him "yeah...whatever!"

They walked in silence until they reached the Crime Minister's office.

They knocked at the door.

"Come in" Said the crime minister.

Slowly they walked in "ah the famous Daniel Morgan, how nice to finally meet you" she grinned.

"Oh and K3R1, what a nice surprise!"

"Why did you want to speak to me again?" Dan asked aggressively.

"Well I had my little suspensions, that you and your MI9 losers, have something to do with the disappearance of V95?" the crime minister asked.

Dan was left speechless, but luckily Keri spoke for him.

"For the record her name is Zoe, and mine is Keri, and for your information Zoe is safe and doesn't want anything to do with you!" Keri shouted.

"If you give her back, I'll let you and your friends go" the crime minister said.

"No!" Keri snapped.

"Your telling me you would rather four of you should suffer for the well being of one girl who tried to ruin your life?!" the crime minister asked.

"No, no one deserves to be locked up like your lab rat, I know just what your capable of, and I'm not going to let you do this!" Keri protested.

The Crime Minister rolled her eyes "I don't have time for this, are you going to tell me or am I just going to have to make you and your friends my prisoners?!"

"You disgust me, the way you think you can treat people, no one should be a slave especially not Zoe" Dan was amazed by Keri, she had never really shown the caring person inside "She has spent her whole life training to hate and kill, but she had the determination to do what is right...and then I came along, I stole her position in MI9, I stole the one person she really cared about, and you think she should suffer more?"

The Crime Minister couldn't of looked more bored

"I agree, you have ruined things" the crime minister began "interfering with other people's business, ruining things for your sister, if you ask me, she's better off with me, like you said all you do is upset people!"

"Why won't you listen to me!?" Keri said waking her hand on her desk.

"Mainly because I don't care about you or your stupid stories! now as your not helping me, I want you out of my sight!" She snarled at Keri.

"Guards take her back to the cell!"

Two KORPS agents hit Keri with a sleep dart, before carrying her away.


	18. Chapter 18

"Keri!" Dan said under his breath so the KORPS agents couldn't hear him.

He was going to have to get the phone by himself, Keri knew her way around KORPS, not Dan, he began to feel the pressure kick in. How was he going to distract the Crime Minister?

He knew she had the phone, but he had no clue where she had put it.

Tom had spent the whole morning teaching Aneisha how to make sonic stunners. At first the KORPS agents where watching the two like hawks, but as the hours went by they lost interest. This gave Tom the perfect opportunity to look for equipment for the broken phone. After around 10 minutes of searching,Tom realised he wasn't going to find that all important aerial he needed in order for the phone to get through to MI9.

"Useless!" he muttered.

Aneisha looked up from the table she was working on.

"What is it?" She asked.

Tom was pacing furiously "They don't have any equipment we need!"

Aneisha raised her eye bows "perhaps they knew we might try a stunt like this, so only gave us the equipment we need for the stunners?" Aneisha said.

"So, what are we going to do now?, Dan and Keri are relying on us!" Tom moaned.

Little did he know, Dan felt exactly the same way, knowing he had little chance finding the phone itself.

Aneisha got up from her table and went to Tom's side "We won't give up, just like my mum won't with cancer"

"Omg, I'm so sorry I totally forgot!" Tom said feeling stupid.

"Don't worry about it! It was just an example to show how strong we will be!" Aneisha said smiling "Now I might of just have had a little brain wave!"

Tom looked Aneisha in the eye.

Aneisha looked over to the equipment and then back to Tom.

"I still don't get it..." Tom said puzzled by her actions.

"And they call you the brains of the operation!" joked Aneisha.

"Yeah, yeah,,," Tom moaned "So what is this plan?"

"I wouldn't call it a plan, just common sense, the thing you,seem to lack!" She laughed.

"Hmm maybe it's the lack of E-numbers in your diet, you know since you having had one tiny biscuit in what, 3 days?!"

"Alright I get it!" Tom said with a slightly raised voice "when did you become the scientist anyway!"

"Just because you QI is dropping by the second, doesn't mean mine is!" Aneisha replied

"So if you ask for some more equipment, perhaps one with a made up name, the gorillas over there might just grab all the equipment they find in the stock cupboard in attempt to give us what they think we want"

"Clever..." Tom smiled "Good to know you may stand a chance at MI9 if I was to mysteriously not be at HQ!"

"Yeah well here can be your chance to prove yourself, go up to those agents and tell them you need more equipment" Aneisha said.

Tom looked distraught "No, I'm not a field agent, the least you could do is do your so called job" Tom snapped back.

"Well, maybe you were right, I could learn a thing or two from you, now you go over there and show me how it's done like the professional leader you are!" Aneisha said "Ha, not so cocky now!"

Talk awkwardly walked up to the KORPS agents,

"Hey, I was just urm, wondering if you have any nitrogenic power panel plates for the stetta core?" Tom asked before quickly looking down at his feet.

"What are you on about boy!" snapped one of the agents "the crime minister has left you with all the equipment you need"

Tom started to feel pressure building up over him "No we urm definitely need it" he muffled.

"I don't believe you!" the agent hissed.

"No, I'm not lying it's just..." Tom trailed off.

Aneisha felt a little guilty and grabbed a poster of the stunner before running over to Tom.

"No he isn't, I can show you if you like" she said pointing to the inside view of the stunner.

All the agents looked bewildered the sight of all the wires and components in the tiny devise.

"You see the voltage in these stunners are precisely 125 times stronger than the ones in your everyday MI9 stunner. And well you see this part here is where the stetta belongs. Now maybe the Crime Minister didn't realise this, as of urm course she must have way to many important things to be doing than worrying about silly little things like weapons" Aneisha confidently explained.

Every KORPS agent looked absolutely confused, and Tom looked seriously impressed with Aneisha' s little speech.

"Ok, we get it we will bring you whatever we can" they said running out of the lab.

The second they had left Tom turned to face Aneisha

"How did you do that?!" he asked in astonishment.

"A certain Agony aunt told me that I am a very confident young lady" Aneisha said smiling.

"Well I guess maybe Mandy could teach me a thing or two about being a better field agent then!" Tom joked.

"Don't underestimate her, that woman practically runs the country!" Aneisha replied.

The KORPS agents searched the stock room.

"Hey, up there!" one said pointing up at a high up shelf with two boxes filled with electrical equipment.

"How are we supposed to reach that?!" another said.

"give me a boost" replied the first.

The other agent bent down on to all fours and the first agent stepped on to his back.

He reached for the first box and placed it on the floor carefully avoiding the other shelves filled with bottles of chemicals. But, on the second trip he lost his balance smashing into the chemicals.

"You idiot!" "What did you do that for?" they snapped at each other.

"What equipment did they want again?, so we could take it to them while you tell the crime minister" a watching agent said.

"No, I'll take them the boxes and you can tell her!" said the an end who had dropped the anyone could argue he picked the boxes and ran.

Aneisha and Tom looked excitedly at each other as he entered.

"I can see an aerial from here!"Tom whispered to Aneisha.

When the an end left, Tom started to hide equipment.

Dan scanned the room fir the phone. He noticed a locked cabinet which he knew he could easily open with a paperclip he saw on the side next to it. The only problem was the Crime Minister.

"Daniel Morgan! What are you finding so interesting in here!" She complained.

Before he had a chance to answer A KORPS agent ran in.

"Crime Minister we have an Incident in the science lab office, you must come immediately!" he said frantically.

"What?!" She snapped "You guard the boy, and I'll go and see what's going on" she instructed.

This was Dan's chance he ran to the agent, knocking him out, and started work on the cabinet.

He bent the clip placed it around the lick and he was in.

"like stealing candy from a baby!" he said to himself reaching in for the phone.

With the phone was a file. He read the first page, it was about The vessel, and her sister V95


End file.
